


Rich boy thug meets the good farm boy

by CrazyHeCallsMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHeCallsMe/pseuds/CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is sent to Hanji's place in the middle of nowhere to change his bad ways, and he hates it until he sees Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aunt Hanji

**Author's Note:**

> Its meant to be quite silly so over descriptions and exaggeration ahead.  
> Will be nsfw in later chapters.  
> updates will probably not be regular ehe"

Levi was here against his will. He was forced here by his uncle Kenny all because he stole from a few people and killed a few more. It wasn’t a big deal, but it was enough to send him to his aunt Hanji’s place, which was basically in the middle of nowhere! It was a small town, everything was dusty, auburn and involved manual labour. Did he mention he had to stay with his crazy aunt?

The car pulls up in front of her mansion, it was much smaller than theirs he mentally notes, but the outside still held a clean look for being in a place like this. He steps out the car, not waiting for the driver to open the door for him and makes his way past the maid waiting out front to greet him. She stuttered and jogged her way to the front door, bowing slightly as Levi just walked through, not even sparing a glance. He looks around at the interior, it was designed quite nicely, but held too much wood, wooden door frames, wooden floors and wooden shelves which made him scrunch his nose.

“Levi! Long-time no see, my! you’ve grown, uh quite a bit” she tried to make the last part sound as enthusiastic as when she called his name but it didn’t work. A woman with hair the same colour as the mahogany door frames, with glasses atop walks in with her arms out, then quickly grabbing him in a hug.

“Yeah, nice to see you too” he mumbles as he’s being crushed within her arms. She then grabs him by the shoulders and begins to analyse him, looking him up and down. He just stood there and eyed her back as if she were crazy, which she was in his eyes. Although, he knew the reason why she was looking at him like this, and he hated it, the bruises on his face and neck were noticeable, small cuts and grazes on his arms and fists. He clenched them tightly, but Hanji only gave him a wide smile before turning.

“You’ll do nicely I think” she said just above a whisper while fixing her glasses. It made Levi raise an eyebrow in slight worry. She was known to conduct her own experiments and the thought of her cutting him open while he slept had now seemed like a possible scenario, maybe he didn’t really know why she was looking at him like that.

“I’ll show you around while the maids get your room ready, you must be tired from the long trip” she smiled a little too much he thought. As she turned he watched the butlers bring in his bags and sighed before following along.

*

_L: It’s boring here…_

_I: Don’t worry about it big bro, you won’t be there long right?_

_L: I’m not sure_

_F: What did your uncle say about it?_

_L: He was just shitty that I could have spoiled his brand name that he “worked so hard for”, he just said I could rot here for all he cared_

_F: Wow… harsh..._

_I: Have you been around the town yet?_

_L: Nah I might do that today_

_F: Tell us if you find anything good_

_L: I doubt it_

Levi locked his phone screen and dropped it on his bed, he rolled from his belly to lie on his back. The room was quiet as the clock ticked its way into his mind. He tried to stay focused on its rhythm so memories don’t flood his mind, but it was no use.

His face appears, Kenny, he was shouting insults, spitting while he talks and getting everything dirty, just like those other pigs with their filthy hands.

“You shitty brat!” was yelled at him before he remembers a hard hit to his face.

With that Levi sat up on the bed. He let out a soft sigh and cursed under his breath, he didn't want to remember this, not now anyway. A soft knock at the door made him turn defensively.

“Young master Levi, breakfast is ready” he relaxed, just a maid. 

*

“The town is quite productive actually, we hold regular events and festivals, just so we all can get together as one big family, it's great!” Hanji has not stopped talking ever since they began their walk to the town, apparently it wasn't far but it seems as if they had been walking for a good half hour. She had maids, butlers, drivers, why did she insist on walking?

“Mike!” she suddenly yelled making Levi jump a little. She was waving her hand in the air and he directed his gaze to the entrance of the town. As they approached, he noticed the man she was referring to as Mike, he was tall, very tall, probably unnaturally so, well so he told himself. Mike was setting up shelves of freshly baked bread, he still had his waist apron on with stains of flour but he directed a warm smile toward Hanji once she hummed with joy from the smell. He soon fixed a look to Levi, but Levi didn’t show any notion that he was going to introduce himself until Hanji realised.

“Oh yeah, Mike, meet my nephew, Levi” she introduced with a pat on Levi’s back, pushing him closer. Mike smiled with a nod.

“Nice to meet you, though you look nothing like her” to that Levi snorted.

“She’s adopted”

“He came down for a few months to get familiar with the family, so I thought I’ll show him the town” She cut in clearly dismissing his previous statement. But he knew that was a lie, getting familiar with family? Is that what his father had told her? He was tempted to roll his eyes at the thought.

“Well, there’s not much to see in this place, it’s rather peaceful” Mike says as he fixes his gaze back to the loaves. Just then a woman walked out of the shop, she had light blonde hair and a hand on her baby bump belly.

“Oh Hanji, I thought I heard your voice” she spoke and Hanji grinned as they hugged.

“How’s that little bub of yours going?” Hanji’s rubs her hands on the girls belly like an orb, to which Levi raised an eyebrow at the sudden invasion of personal space, but the lady just laughed lightly.

“Having a lazy morning I think, and who is this young boy?”

“Levi, Hanji’s nephew” Mike informs as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh, nice to meet you Levi, I’m Nanaba” she extends her hand and he accepts it, nodding politely.

“Why don’t you both come inside for tea?” Before Levi could answer, Hanji cuts in, ruffling his hair before he pushed her arm away.

“It’s fine we’ve already had breakfast, and I’m showing Levi around the town, this is only the first stop!” This made Mike look to him with a smile.

“Oh, well we are the towns local bakery, been working here since I was a little boy, you won’t find bread fresher than ours”

“It’s true! I always buy my bread from here, they must use some secret ingredient to make it taste so good” Hanji said, making Mike laugh. It was a hearty warm one and somehow it was making Levi feel sort of at ease and smile himself.

“Nothing secret, Nanaba is the one who mixes it all together which is probably why it taste so good” he made her blush as he snuggled his nose to her cheek, making her giggle. It was disgustingly adorable, Levi felt even slightly envious.

“Get a room you two!” Hanji pushed Mike playfully “Well, we’re off, see you later”

“Bye, oh and make sure to come back another time for some tea, Levi” Nanaba called out as they walked off, waving to each other before they walked back into their little bakery.

 Levi had a warm feeling in chest, as if he was given a soothing hug from his mother, he hated it. It was only the second day he was here and already he was feeling soft. This place wasn’t going to do any good for him. Just then Hanji sighs in content, it seemed to indicate they were feeling the same emotion.

“What else should I show you... OH!” she didn’t take long to figure out the next destination, grabbing his hand before pushing through the few people walking around the town. They soon pass an enormous statue that was situated in the middle of the town; it was a man and a woman standing tall, their right hand was in a fist over their heart while their left hand was placed behind their backs in the same motion, a strong salute.  Levi looked up to it with eyes wide; he hadn’t expected to see something like this in a town he considered to be poor.

“Hanji, what’s that for?” he ask, yanking his hand out of her grip to stand still. This made her turn to face him and direct her gaze to what it was he was looking at so intently. She hummed as she fixed her glasses.

“That my dear Levi, is the statue of the people that protected this town from an invasion, they are true heroes” she explained. Levi then walked up to it and ran his hand over the finely carved stone; it was cold and bumpy, leaving a light mist of dust on his fingertips. He wiped it on his pants and looked to it one more time before Hanji placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“You like it huh” she says making him nod. “Well then I’ll take you to the man that carved it” she smirked.

Although he should have guessed she would take him the long way around the town, acting as a tour host showing Levi basically everything. It also turns out she knew basically everyone in the town and they all seem to have a good relationship with each other. He couldn’t understand it, Hanji doesn’t seem like the type to have time for a social life, or even keep up with one, but she’s proving him wrong, however she would never convince him that she wasn’t at least slightly crazy.

“We’re almost to the end of the town, there’s one more person to show you, he’s a really great friend of mine. He’s the one that carved the statue, took him years, with some help of course” Hanji spoke, she got used to the fact that Levi isn’t going to respond, even if he was excited.

Not a moment too soon they arrived at a farm. His face held a mix of confusion and probably disgust, it made Hanji laugh to herself.

The farm was actually not so bad, large fields, open spaces and trees everywhere... Levi wasn't one for nature though, especially the smell of a field of sheep and cows.

“This here all belongs to my great pal” Hanji states as they stand behind a short wooden fence. There was a small cottage home on the field, with flower beds and typical wheelbarrow and gardening tools all at the front. Levi scrunched his nose.

“How lucky” he said sarcastically. Levi was beginning to think this friend of hers could be another crazy, just like her. He was then startled yet again once Hanji let out a shout.

“Erwin! Are you home?”

“Geez woman, give some warning” he said bitterly, but not long after, a deep voice called out.

"Hanji!" It sent shivers down his spine, leaving behind traces of a tingling sensation. To make it even worse the face to the voice was one of pure perfection, he was tall, structured, and 100% man, Levi was sure about that.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, where have you been hiding?” he asks with a killer smile (straight pearly teeth and all) as he grabs her in a hug. Levi was able to stare at his muscular arms, stretching around her and tensing in a tight hold.

“Aha, easy their big boy” Hanji huffed tapping his back as a sign to let her go. As they part she begins to tell him about one of her recent works which is why she hasn’t been out much, and he actually seemed to be listening, and giving his opinion, he was crazy. Yet he didn’t even seem to notice Levi standing there with mouth half open until he could feel Levi’s eyes burning on his skin. It made him turn his head, meeting Levi’s eyes directly. They widened as if he just noticed the younger man now.

“Oh, I see you have a new friend” he says.

“He’s my nephew, Le-” she said but stopped as she turned her face to look at the boy. She then began laughing to herself making Levi glare at her. “Sorry, I mean his name is Levi”

“Nice to meet you, Levi, I’m Erwin, Erwin Smith” he said with a hand extended. Levi tried his best to hold back the warmth wanting to creep on his cheeks, as he took his hand in a firm shake. Why was his body doing this to him now? He was meant to be fierce and cold, not accepting handshakes like a trained pup.

“So, did you just move in town?” Erwin started conversation. Levi didn’t want to talk, but the man was staring at him so intently with his bright blue eyes, he felt trapped, cornered even, that his voice didn’t even want to come out, so he just shook his head. Erwin seemed a little confused then looked to Hanji as if asking her a silent question and Levi felt like digging his grave right now and dying in it because he knew what he was thinking, that Levi was an idiot.

“Well he’s just here temporarily; his uncle think he needs to get out of the house for a while” Hanji was only smirking knowingly the whole time.

“I see, well Levi I’m sure you’d really like it here, it’s a great place to get your mind off of things for a while” Erwin smiled back at him and Levi tried his best responding but it just came out as a hum, it made Hanji stiffen back more chuckles as Levi smacked her arm. To that Erwin laughed lightly.

“It seems you two have gotten close pretty quick”

“He’s actually quite strong for someone his height” Hanji said while rubbing her arm, earning a death glare. “Maybe he could help you out on the farm sometime?” she inquired, giving Levi a side glance. Erwin seem to think about it before making up his mind.

“I might have something if he has free time, although it’s no fuss, I’m sure you two would appreciate the bonding time” he winked making Levi curse to himself internally. Soon a soft voice called out for Erwin, and a lady with long hair and a delicate face enters the gates to his farm. There was a small child hiding behind her dress as well, the little blond head peeking out just enough to see who was there. Levi’s eyes suddenly widened without realizing and his chest seemed to tighten.

“Oh, well I’ll probably see you two later then” Erwin states before walking off with a dismissing wave. Hanji and Levi then began their quiet walk home. Well, almost quiet.

“So….” Hanji trails off and Levi just knows what she's going to say.  
  
"You seemed quite _fond_ of Erwin" she was smirking and it made him finally roll his eyes.  
  
"Whatever" was the only thing he could come up with to counter her. She managed to stay quiet the rest of the way after a shrug and a knowing smile. Once they got back, Levi immediately retreated to his room.

He wasn’t angry, he was frustrated, he felt like suffocating something. Levi grabbed his pillow and began strangling the thing, trying to take all his frustration out on it. After a while of shoving it in the mattress, he sat back and let go of the poor pillow which now was crinkled. The maids were probably going to have to get him a new one. Levi let out a long sigh before running his hands through his hair, now he could think calmly or somewhat.

Erwin Smith, tall, blond and handsome. Levi never thought he’d fall for that type but then again he wasn’t ever presented with someone as he. But the only thing is that _he_ had others, a wife and a small child, baggage. Levi frowned, of course someone like Erwin would be taken though, and what better than another blonde hair beauty, right? It made him scoff.

With that he grabbed his phone and began typing to Farlan and Isabel, his two partners in crime, they were the only people Levi could properly trust.

_L: believe it or not, I’ve actually found someone I’m interested in._

Moments pass, he changed his position on the bed, getting comfortable as he waited for their reply. Then his phone beeped.

_I: What! Seriously, who?_

_F: Wait, first explain what you mean by ‘interested’? You’re not going to steal anything while on your punishment for that exact thing, are you?_

_L: Well, you can say that._

Levi smirks to himself as there is a pause in replies.

_I: Big bro, please be careful, you know who your uncle is right? We don’t want to step on his bad side just yet_

_L: Fuck him, this is something for me, the only thing I’m stealing is a man named Erwin Smith_

_F: Erwin? You’re going to kidnap someone? Levi, what the fuck?_

_L: No, he has a family already, but he’s too hot for that_

_I: Ooooh I see, so you’re going to become his mistress?_

_L: …I guess_

_I: WAY TO GO! YOU GET THAT MAN!_

_F: I just hope you know what you’re getting into_

_L: Thanks guys_

“Young master Levi, dinner will be ready shortly” the knock always seem to startle him, it’s like the maids know exactly when his guard is down, even the slightest. He didn’t reply, yet that pesky maid insisted on knocking until he did.

“Alright I heard the first time!” he shouted. Not even two minutes pass and the door swings open revealing Hanji who just let herself in.

“Is that how you treat your maids at home? How unfortunate” she says while walking to the side of his bed.

“What do you want?” he says plainly, pretending to be busy on his phone. Hanji smiled amusingly as she knew he wasn’t doing anything. He wore a pout and his legs were crossed he looked much like a child. She sat beside him, resting her back on the headboard of the bed and looked out the large window which lead to a balcony. The sun had almost completely set, the sky took on a deep blue black, and only hints of orange remain. Levi looked to her from the corner of his eyes, considering to just leave his room but she hummed almost contently, as if letting him know she wanted to speak to him about something, but she still said nothing.

“So is this what old people do with their time?” he breaks the silence making her chuckle.

“I actually haven’t sat like this in a long time” she says, her voice sounding genuinely comfortable. It made Levi want to raise an eyebrow at her. She’s nothing like the people he knew back home, by now he would have surely packed his stuff and stormed out.

“What has Kenny told you about me?” he asks, making her look to him.

“Your uncle?”

“Don’t” he replies weakly, sick of hearing that phrase, before she looked straight ahead again.

“Hm, if you’re referring to your crimes, then yes he had told me about it… you know the main reason he sent you here is because the news probably won’t reach here of what happened, he wants you to live peacefully” Levi now looked out the window, he tried to laugh but stopped. Kenny was only thinking of himself he was sure about that. But he made Hanji believe it was for his own good, what a joke. Levi’s face scrunched in disgust at the thought.

“Well, I suggest starting fresh Levi, from tomorrow why don’t you go to town yourself, help out and get your own money” she winked and poked her tongue out at him, he mumbled to himself as she got off the bed and made her way to the door before she continued “Open your own shops and give a little instead of take, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it” she smiled at him but he only looked to her in thought.

“Well let’s go get dinner” she finished, and he managed to give her a small smile back before deciding to follow her. Maybe some of the things she spoke weren’t crazy after all, but she still is crazy, just a little he believed.

*

The night’s dinner was joined by a guest. Levi met him in the town, was it the librarian? He couldn’t remember exactly, but he knew one thing, that he was stuck to Hanji. They sat at the table alone for a while as his auntie had to collect a few documents she’s wanted to show him, and the atmosphere around them was tense. Levi was not making it any better with his frown and death stares, poking at his food as if it were something vile. The man however, just looked slightly nervous, he let off a laugh Levi supposed, before trying to break the stiff silence.

“S-so, Levi, how do you like it here so far?” was his question, it made Levi raise an eyebrow.

“I don’t know it’s only my second night” he replied making the man swallow thickly before looking at his own plate of food. Levi eyed him though before smirking, he wanted to have a little fun with him.

“Tell me, whatever your name is-”

“Moblit”

“Oh right, Moblit… How long have you known my auntie for?” he asks, trying his best to sound interested. The man seemed to smile.

“Well, we’ve known each other for quite a long time, I was born and raised in this town, but Hanji moved here when we were in our teens” he seemed to remember.

“Right, so childhood friends” Levi spoke, Moblit nodded in agreement.

“And here I thought you were trying to date her, ha silly me” he now speaks, leaning back in his seat and smiling when he sees Moblit’s face light up a bright red. Just then Hanji walks in and picked up on the end of the conversation.

“Who’s dating who?”

“Moblit” Levi says nodding towards the man, making all eyes on him.

“What!” Hanji exclaimed with excitement before taking her seat beside him.

“Who? You have to tell me! Bring them over for dinner!” she speaks with a smile, it was making Moblit more flustered and Levi finally chuckled in what seemed like forever.

“I’m not dating anyone, w-we were just talking about it” he finally cleared up making Hanji pout.

“Really? Well you really should start looking Moblit, we aren’t getting any younger you know” she laughs at her statement, but he just seems to chuckle along as if he were walking on a mine field. Levi was now looking at them in curiosity, maybe it didn’t need any influence to be amusing, the man was a natural.

“I-I’m fine, really”

“No seriously, wasn’t there that girl from high school? What was her name again?”

“I think she left town”

“Oh right, doesn’t she have a sister?” to that Levi couldn’t seem to hold his laughter in, it made them look to him.

“Now Levi, not everyone can be as good looking as Erwin” she teases, but it made him stiffen. Erwin crossed his mind and he felt his stomach go light, he gave her a glare, but it just made her raise an eyebrow.

“Oh so no mention of Erwin, I see” she teased some more, but Levi didn’t reply, he didn’t know what to say but grit his teeth and went back to eating his food.

Soon another bout of silence settled before Hanji and Moblit began to look over her experiments. Levi had time to think to himself, he wanted to talk about Erwin, to know him, because he had to know him to get involved with him but he didn’t want to make it obvious what his motives really are. Hanji might know him more than most people since she said they were close friends, it gave him an idea.

“I’m going to help out at the farm tomorrow” he speaks suddenly, making them both look to him. Hanji smiles before he continues “What time does he usually start working?”

“I’m not too sure, but when I take my morning walk at eight he seems to be up and already half done, maybe go around then” she says making him nod. Levi then stood and excused himself, saying he should rest up. Tomorrow he was going to leave after breakfast again and head straight to the farm as long as he remembered the way. He was so struck with their meeting he completely forgot. But tomorrow is going to be different.

As he closes the door to his room he notices his phone vibrating on the bed. He takes a look at the screen and sees two messages left from Farlan and Isabel, both wishing him a goodnight sleep.


	2. Nanaba’s day

The mornings here usually have the sun shining bright and the air crisp, today seemed to hold a biting chill so Levi decided to wear his black hoodie. He felt better walking to town with it on, he could cover his face to his content and not have to look or speak to anyone.

Most of the town’s shops were just beginning to open. A few people filled the streets and he asked a couple for directions before he made it back to the large statue that sat peacefully in the middle of town. He looked up to it again, it seems to hold a familiarity. His eyes run across the symbol on their jackets. He knows it from somewhere, maybe he read about it when he was young? He couldn’t really remember. Levi then mentally notes to ask about it, he didn’t have time to ask yesterday but he was sure to today.

“Levi!” a voice startled him from his daydream. He turned to the source of the voice to see the young pregnant woman waving at him. He tried to smile at her but cursed to himself, she was going to hold him up for sure now.

“Where are you headed today?” she asks kindly, it seems she was grocery shopping as she held two brown paper bags full of food.

“Just around” he said quietly trying to cover for himself, he hadn’t spoke all morning so his voice seemed to hold a rasp.

“Have you eaten breakfast? Come let’s eat together this morning” she offers and begins walking, expecting him to follow. Levi knows he could just be an ass and run off, but something about her glowing smile and waddling walk makes him huff before following gruffly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Soon after he found himself holding the bags for her because he couldn’t just let the pregnant lady walk the whole way with two heavy bags, and a child. He knew he was being extremely courteous, but then again he wasn’t completely heartless, or so he told himself, even though he was told otherwise.

*

He sat awkwardly at their small dining table, the kitchen was right beside it so he could watch as Nanaba walked up and down, preparing breakfast. Levi fidgets with the hem of his sleeves. It was quiet save for the noise of the kettle boiling and her chopping, he realized he hasn’t seen her husband around yet.

“Is your husband still sleeping?” he tries to start conversation, and was rewarded with a laugh. It made his tension ease just slightly.

“He went out fishing this morning, so I’m home alone for the day” Levi looked to the table. As she placed the plates of cheese, bread, and cut vegetables on the table she appeared to read his expression, smiling to herself as she filled the teapot.

“He didn’t want to go originally, but it’s been so long since he’s left, you know ever since I started showing he’s been wanting to stay by my side” she sat on the chair opposite to him. Levi was listening intently.

“I insisted he goes, I told him I’d spend the day at Hanji’s but I know she’s incredibly busy”

“I’m sure she’d find the time” Levi said simply making her look to him and smile. She handed him a tea cup and a plate.

“Well, it’s alright, I don’t mind spending the day with you, if you have nothing else planned, besides, this little bub loves fish” she giggles before giving her belly a quick rub. However, Levi seemed to stiffen before relaxing again, he did have other things planned today, right now was even interfering with his plans.

“Ah, well” he starts, making her look to him. He cleared his throat before he continued.

“I was actually going to see the farm, uh, Erwin, today… Hanji told me he has some jobs I could do” he said then took a quick sip of his tea. His eyes widened, it was delicious, perfectly brewed and had just the right amount of sweetness, she really was becoming a mother.

“Oh, you were going to see Erwin? Well its lucky I saw you first, he and Mike actually went together” she smiled but Levi felt his stomach sink. What horrible timing he has.

“They’ve been the best of friends since they were young and it was actually Erwin who was bugging him for months to go fishing together” she giggled at the thought before taking a bite of her bread. Levi looked down to his plate, he filled it with bread and butter, and a few vegetables on the side. ‘Maybe’, he wondered, maybe it’s not so bad to be with her after all, she must know a reasonable amount on him, or his family. But before he could ask any other questions, she beat him to it.

“So Levi, I hope you don’t mind me asking this but, where did you originally come from? Your face looks pretty sore” she gives a sympathetic smile, he wants to narrow his eyes at her but knows she doesn’t mean anything wrong by her question. It seems she has got her motherly instincts coming in well, just in time for her child.

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing really, I used to hang around the undergrounds a lot” she gasps at that. He looked to her with a little shock, not knowing she knew about that place.

“Oh, you poor boy, that place is horrible, no place for a nice man like you” she spoke words of pure benevolence, something Levi doesn’t ever deserve to hear.

“I’m not as good as you believe, I’m sure of it” he said before looking back to his plate. “I deserve everything that’s been done to me, and the others deserve what I’ve done to them… that’s all”

Nanaba looks to him with concern before softening her features. She let the silence become comfortable between them before she spoke again.

“You might get along well with Erwin” she says softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Hn, never mind, just remember what happened there is in the past now, you can always start again” she smiles which seems contagious. Levi now removes his hood to finish a well prepared breakfast.

*

“Now you can work the till” Nanaba praises, and Levi smiles. She had shown him how to work the whole shop, he decided to stay with her for the day to help her sell and prepare for the next day. Since Mike wasn’t going to return till late, apparently they’d usually return at dawn. So at least he wouldn’t have to be faced with Mike during the day.

Then Levi’s first customer walks in, an old man. He already held a loaf from the outside racks, how they can just trust people by leaving them out there Levi doesn’t know. By now Levi was sure he would have stolen most of them. The old man seems to take his time going over the other baskets of bread and pastries. Levi grits his teeth, seeming to grow impatient.

“Take your time old man” he mumbles sarcastically making the said man turn to him.

“Oh, a new worker, I didn’t notice you there” he speaks, now Levi got a better look of the man. He was bold yet had a curling moustache.

“Where’s Mike?” he asks as he places the bread on the counter.

“Out fishing apparently” he replies.

“Pixis, welcome” Nanaba comes out from the back with a bag of small bread rolls. “I thought you’d come today” she smiles.

“Yes, well I just ran out of-”

“Bread rolls” she handed him the bag before he finished. He laughed as he took them and handed Levi a note.

“I can always count on you to be on point” he says happily, Levi seemed to take a while to set the price and count up the change. “New employee?” he asks.

“Actually he’s Hanji’s nephew”

“Ah! Yes, I met you yesterday at the antique store, there’s a good boy getting a job first thing. Why when I was young we never had any ‘holidays’ we worked till we couldn’t work at all and when-”

“Here’s your change, have a good day” Levi says blandly, interrupting his rant.

“Ah yes, well I’ll be off, it’s good to see your lovely face again Nanaba” with that he leaves. She goes to walk back into the kitchen, patting Levi on the back for a good job, but he knew he had long day ahead.

Soon after the shop closes he helps Nanaba count the till and check their stock supply, writing down anything extra they need for the weeks coming. Levi wanted to leave once they were done with that, but she insisted he stay for dinner since she couldn’t actually pay him. She wanted to make him a meal, so he accepted, yet offered to actually help with preparing it this time.

Levi hasn’t set foot in a kitchen as the cook before, and doesn’t know the next thing to cutting or peeling vegetables, so this whole ordeal is going horrible and he already cut his fingers twice. But Nanaba promptly gave him band aids for them, even though he claimed he didn’t need them, she was having none of that. Food contamination was bad for her baby, which is how he gave in. But finally, an hour and half later the food was in the oven, they sat on the table and Levi slumped his head on his folded arms. He could hear Nanaba’s soft laugh before they heard a knock on the front door.

“You’re definitely a hard worker, that’s for sure” she speaks and he heard her seat scrape along the wooden floor as she stood up to make her way to the front. “I’ll see who it is” and with that he was left alone in the kitchen. He felt like he hasn’t been alone for days, he hadn’t felt the toll of company until now. He wasn’t used to having someone teach him things and treat him so kindly, he felt somewhat angry at himself but it died down as quick as it appeared, he didn’t really have the energy or a stable argument to keep it going.

“Oh, we have a guest?” A man’s voice, it made Levi’s head pop up and turn to the door. There stood Mike, his hair a shade darker than he remembers, and a strong scent of the ocean hit his nose. Once the man saw his face he smiled. “Levi, so you ended up coming” he spoke in a friendly tone, as if he weren’t mad that Levi was with his wife all day. Then Nanaba walks in smiling warmly with red coloured cheeks, he could tell she was happy to have him home.

“Yeah sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be back for a while” he spoke.

“Turns out they had a good day on the water, lots of fish” Once Nanaba finished her sentence another man walks in the kitchen, holding two heavy looking eskys.

“Where should I set these?” he spoke and Levi’s heart stopped beating, it was Erwin. His hair was slightly ruffed and his skin held a darker tinge to it. Mike grabbed one off him and set it near the sink. They spoke about how to split them between each other and who will clean what. Levi sat there quiet, as still as prey hiding from its hunter, but it was the other way around for him, in this scenario Levi would be classified as the hunter, stalking his unsuspecting prey, watching it, getting to know it before he can attack.

_Ding_ , the oven timer went off, snapping him out of his chain of thoughts. Nanaba made her way to the oven and brought out the dish, Mike stood behind her and sniffed.

“You made dinner, it smells delicious” he commented and Erwin agreed.

“Levi helped prepare this as well” she said, nodding towards him.

“Levi?” Erwin echoed before he looked to the man, and laughed to himself. “Forgive me, I hardly notice you” he said with a pat on Levi’s back, the smaller man just looked away from him as Nanaba placed the dish on the table. Erwin looked to him somewhat sullen, before taking a seat on the table, it seems Levi was either refusing to talk to him or he wasn’t good with interacting. But as they all sat and began their meal, Nanaba spoke of their day and it was clear that Levi could actually speak and interact well when he wanted to. It has been a while since Erwin met someone who didn’t like him, especially on their first to second meeting.

“Thank you Levi, for helping my wife out today, I was so worried she would try to run the shop herself” Mike spoke with a sincerity in his voice that Levi was not ever used to hearing.

“It was ok” he said and tried to smile but it probably only looked like a ghost of one.

“So, you’re looking for work I take it” Erwin tries his luck again.

“Not exactly, Hanji just told me I should make my own money, give instead of take” he spoke, not making eye contact with him at all.

“That’s our Hanji, always looking out for us” Mike says before Nanaba cuts in.

“Oh that’s right, were you going to look for work on the farm?” she says making both men turn their head towards him, now he could feel the heat burn his cheeks at the sudden attention.

“U-uh, yeah I was, I mean I didn’t want to but Hanji said you have a lot of work” Levi tried not to stutter and look at Erwin at the same time, he hoped that Erwin’s smile to him wasn’t because he looked stupid.

“I do actually, are you wanting to get paid?” Levi just shrugged. “Hm, well I think I can give you some cash if you really need it, how early are you hoping to work?” was his next question.

“Any time is fine, I’m not doing anything” Levi said making Erwin nod before getting up to leave.

“Good, good... I’ll be off then, can’t be up too late now can I” he laughed, making the others agree. “See you at six in the morning then Levi” was the last thing he said before he walked out. They all farewelled each other before they sat in silence and Levi helped Nanaba clean the table, as Mike packed away all the fish.

“Here” Mike gave Levi two large fish wrapped in paper. Levi looked at them with slight disgust before accepting them, holding them away from his body. “These are for you and Hanji, as a thanks for today” he smiled warmly, and just before he left, Nanaba held him in a small hug and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. It was so light and warm he felt a flutter within his chest and a warmth on his face, his smile wasn’t forced or thought of beforehand, it was ever so small and genuine. He wanted to hate it, but to Nanaba, he felt it ok for now.

*

Hanji was still up once he made it home, of course she was, and she smothered Levi in a hug. Looking him over once as if to make sure he had no extra bruises, but froze when she saw the band aids on his fingers.

“Were you at the bakery?” she asked making him huff in annoyance and snatch his hand away.

“Yeah, Mike went out fishing so I helped her for the day, I ate dinner already so I’m going to bed” he said and walked past her into the dining room. She followed seeming to take in what he said.

“Wait, Mike went fishing?”

“That’s what I said”

“Did Erwin go with him?”

“Yeah I guess” he said habitually, and there was a moment silence as Hanji held her head. Levi now looked to her with an eyebrow raised before she burst.

“And they didn’t invite me!” she practically shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently. He pushed her off.

“I don’t know! Ask them not me” he replied making her fix her composure and place her thumb and finger on her chin in mock thought. She didn’t make eye contact with him.

“Yes I suppose you’re right” was all she said before she turned to walk away.

“Hey, wait” Levi called after her, she stopped to face him as he held out the fish toward her. “They gave us this, as a gift” he said as she took them out of his hand. Her smile was back as she excitedly shouted ‘yahoo’ before turning to a butler.

“Look at these big fish! We can all eat from them tomorrow! Let’s have a big feast, all of us”

“Yes, of course” he spoke with a wide smile.

*

Levi had finished updating his two important people of his day, now his phone rested on the table as he sat outside on the balcony. He thought of what he were going to do tomorrow. He was to actually work and if it were anything like the bakery, he wasn’t going to enjoy it very much.

Was it worth going just to see Erwin? He wondered. He didn’t really know, it’s not every day he manages to have a crush on people, let alone someone who works on a farm! The thought of dirt and mud everywhere was already beginning to put him off.

All of a sudden Hanji joins him, sitting on the chair beside him. He didn’t notice her come in because he was so deep in thought, but she didn’t startle him either.

“It’s only what, the fifth day and I’m already used to you popping out of nowhere” he states making her laugh.

“You always know how to lighten the mood don’t you” she says but he just snorts. They sat looking at the stars for a moment, but nothing needed to be said. It seemed she just wanted some company. Levi suddenly had the question appear in his mind that he should ask how her day was, but he shook that away, since when did he care anyway.

“Do you want my number?” she spoke unexpectedly, making him look to his phone on the table, then to her. With a sigh he unlocked his phone and handed it to her.

“But don’t you dare look at anything else” he warned making her chuckle.

“Or what?”

“I’ll have to kill you of course” he spoke matter of fact.

“Of course” she repeated before handing his phone back. He looked at what she named herself and gave her a look that spoke ‘are you serious?’

“You did _not_ just name yourself mama bear” then Hanji spurts out with laughter before speaking.

“I think it suits our relationship, don’t you?” Levi just rolled his eyes but a smile threatened to make itself visible. Levi couldn’t believe someone like her could be part of the family, it was strange but he was sort of grateful at a time like this. It made him feel as if he could tell her everything in this moment. The life he knew before this, Kenny, Isabel and Farlan, even how it was in the undergrounds, it was all threatening to escape his lips that he pursed together. Hanji noticed, he could read the questioning look she was giving him.

“I think, I should get some sleep” was all he said, the glint in her eyes faded but her attitude didn’t.

“Oh right, you had a long day I take it” she spoke as she walked back into the room, he followed without saying a word. “Be sure to tell me about it one night” she directed a smile to him over her shoulder before closing the door to his room.

Silence filled his room, he heard her footsteps disappear down the corridor as he stood in darkness. A light breeze blew through the opened balcony door, dancing with his curtains. A shiver ran down his spine and he clenched his fist.

“Yeah… I will” he spoke. His voice was almost foreign to him now, it was soft. Levi turned to close the balcony door and pulled the curtains close.

He had enough of this softness, no one knew Levi for who he was and why he was here, he bets even Hanji doesn’t believe some of the thing Kenny told her. Levi isn’t kind, he isn’t caring or compassionate, he doesn’t talk about his day to anyone other than Isabel and Farlan, the people who deserve his time. Levi trusts them, with everything, they’ve been there from the beginning not Hanji or any other person in this town. However, he still had time to fix that.


	3. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put little "-" at the start and end of levi fapping in case someone doesnt want to see it  
> ..and yeh, I love exaggerating my scenes I should probably be sorry but it was too fun -.-  
> a lot more erwin after this

It wasn’t as if he promised anyone anything, they weren’t his friends and he didn’t consider them family. Levi packed his bag and left the mansion, the dirt road leading towards the town caught his eye, making him sigh as a result. He didn’t want to but his legs began walking, they moved him along the path, small sharp rocks would try their best to scrape and ruin the soles of his recently cleaned shoes, yet some would crunch beneath them.

‘Stupid town’ was all that was floating in the blankness of his mind, that and ‘stupid Kenny’. But he knew out of everyone, he only had himself to blame because the choices he made back then were wrong. He dragged Farlan and Isabel down with him, but if staying in this town meant having Kenny out of the picture then so be it.

“P-please, spare us, w-we won’t do it again” the man on his knees, begging Levi flashed into his mind. Levi just stretched his arms over his head to forget about it. It was too early in the morning to think of things like that, his brain wasn’t full awake yet and he felt sluggish.

Before he realized it, he walked by the statue again. He hasn’t seen it in a long while. Levi had to pause, eyeing it grumpily. He hasn’t set foot in the town for weeks, no one has seen him for weeks and he left the house before anyone could. He was avoiding them, avoiding the way people were treating him, he didn’t like it, didn’t want to like it. But, no matter how long his eyes bore into the statue, his stomach still felt as heavy as a rock, sitting on all of his other organs.

A thick swallow before shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, he continued his walk to Erwin’s farm, the reason of his rock stomach. But as he reached the gate, the place where he and Hanji once stood, he didn’t see the man anywhere and made no attempt to call out for him. Levi leaned over the fence, resting his arms across it before looking around the farm.

Large grassy fields with perfect levels, he wondered how horrible mowing the lawn here would be, but the movements of cows and sheep made it obvious  that Erwin didn’t need to do much of it. The smell of manure wasn’t as strong as he remembered it, the sun, the cool breeze, what a nice atmosphere. It made him want to lie on the vibrant grass, maybe take a deep breath and let out all his tension. Although, Levi’s body was stiff, he couldn’t move to do it, so he just closed his eyes and released the tension in his shoulders.

“Levi?” the tension was back. The voice was soft and questioning, as if the man didn’t know if he were seeing ghosts or not. Levi responded by fixing him a gaze with an eyebrow raised, but Erwin just smiled. However, it wasn’t the kind smile he received when he met him before. No, this smile was forced, he knew it was. He walked towards Levi wiping his hands on a towel as if he were just done washing something, then tucked it within the rim of his shorts.

“It’s been quite a while, what happened to helping me out?”

“Got busy” Levi spoke blandly. Erwin didn’t seem to believe him.

“Busy? With what? Because Hanji has told me she hasn’t seen you around either?” was Erwin interrogating him? Levi thought, then he got defensive. He stood up straight and scowled.

“I do have my own life, Hanji isn’t part of it” his words seem to hit Erwin, he flinched slightly and saw the fake kindness disappear. Erwin ran a hand through his hair.

“As much as you wish she wasn’t, she’s part of it now, you are staying at her place after all”

“It wasn’t my choice to stay here, she’s not doing me a favour, she’s doing Kenny one” his eyes narrowed, but Erwin doesn’t seem to give up.

“Well are you going to let him see you hide away, he probably sent you here knowing you’ll come crawling back to him”

“I’d never-”

“Then prove him wrong” Erwin eyed him back, they were silent. But Levi felt a fury sparking inside him, what did he know anyway? He didn’t know Kenny, he didn’t know Levi either, but that was exactly it. Levi now smirked.

“I don’t need to prove anything” he said before giving Erwin his back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lollipop. He could feel the older man’s eyes flaming, trying to burn marks into his skin, it made his smirk linger. He heard Erwin clear his throat as he unwrapped the lolly and disposed of the wrapper on the ground.

“So, what did you even come here for?” Levi could hear the frustration in his voice, which made Levi turn back to face him with conceit. He had to see the look on his face now, he was sure it would be priceless. Although, what he saw was definitely priceless, well to him at least, he forgot that Erwin was a total hottie.

Erwin now had a slight crease in his brow, his jaw was held tight and eyes sharp, the sky blue of them piercing. It was enough to make his jaw drop and the lollipop fall to the ground, but Levi didn’t give Erwin the satisfaction of seeing that, he tried hard, so hard, to compose himself. He didn’t reply though, only gave a vague shrug. It made Erwin raise an eyebrow at him, finally seeming at loss of words. Until his eyes seem to follow something flying in the wind. Levi followed the direction of his gaze to see that it was his lollipop wrapper.

“Then, will you be so kind as to pick that up” he speaks, not making eye contact but Levi doesn’t seem to move.

“I’d hate for it to come into contact with any of my animals” he continues, it made Levi roll his eyes before pushing himself off the fence. He picked it up and made his way back to his position in front of Erwin. He looked to the wrapper in his hands in thought, before he spoke.

“You know what, I don’t really care” he then drops the wrapper on the clean cut grass of Erwin’s farm. The blond man’s eyes followed its trail down to the ground and it seemed to click something inside, because before Levi knows it, he felt a rough tug at the front of his shirt and his feet floated off the floor. He was held by angry hands and his face was met with cold eyes and glaring teeth. His hands instinctively grabbing onto Erwin’s fists as his heart started racing, it was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears.

“Don’t you dare” Erwin’s voice was low, he spoke through his teeth, it gave Levi goose bumps.

“What’re you gonna do huh? You gonna hit me, Hanji wouldn’t be pleased with that now would she” he teased making Erwin scoff.

“Like you’re one to talk” Levi didn’t break eye contact, not even attempting to hide his mischievous smirk.

“I bet you wouldn’t even handle a day out here as we have, all you’ve done is hide and use up all of Hanji’s hard work”

“Shut up, you don’t know-”

“Tell me, is it because you’re ashamed of living in the undergrounds? Being associated with those people” Levi’s throat began restricting, making it seem harder to breath.

“How about your friends huh, did they deserve it-” Levi didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence. He knew who Erwin was talking about, how did he know about them? It was Hanji, she must have told him.

“I said shut up!”

“Why!”

“Because… because you’re a shit head” he cursed making Erwin move his head back a little.

“If anyone is a shit head here, it’s definitely you”

“Erwin!” a female voice called out, it made them both turn their heads to face the lady. Levi recognized her, the wife and child, who was looking scared and confused. However, the ladies face was stern.

“What’s going on here?” she asked, it made Erwin soften his grip and it made Levi angrier. Erwin put him down without sparing a glance, and Levi straightened up his now crinkled shirt, giving him a glare.

“Nothing, we just had a little dispute that’s all, it won’t happen again” he spoke obediently, it made Levi feel utterly sick.

“Well good, because Armin wanted to play with you today” she said, now looking to the little boy. She brushed his hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear, it made Erwin crouch with a smile and he extended his arms out to the young child.

“What are you waiting for then? I have no work for the next half hour” he spoke cheerfully, making the little boy’s face light up with a smile before he ran up to him.

“Commander!” he calls as he gets enveloped in a hug. Levi looked to them with an eyebrow raised, ‘commander’ he thought it was strange for a little kid to call his father that, what kind of relationship is that? But then again, what does he know about a decent father son relationship. The little boy giggled as Erwin sat with his legs crossed, and he sat in his lap holding onto his shirt.

“So, what would you like to play?” Erwin asks the young boy as he leans back to rest on his hands. Levi was watching them, he was sure the feeling stirring inside him was jealousy, and it was pricking sharp, sending poison through his veins. He looked to the side curtly, letting off a huff of breath, the motion made Armin look to him.

“Who’s that commander?” he speaks softly, moving closer to Erwin. The older man’s smile turns into a grump look, something that made Levi snort.

“That’s… His name is Levi” he tries to smile again as he looks to Armin. “He’s Hanji’s family” he continued. The little boy was looking wide eyed before fixing a look to Levi with a small pout, Levi just gave him a curt face. After a moment Armin climbed out of Erwin’s lap and walked to Levi.

“Hanji’s family?” he asked quietly, it made Levi raise an eyebrow. He savoured the strawberry flavoured candy on his tongue before removing it from his mouth with a small pop, then tossed it aside, making Erwin practically growl at him, he smiled proudly. Armin looked to the lollipop on the floor then back to him, his large eyes were curious and questioning making Levi snarl at his long analysing gaze.

“Armin, move away from him” Erwin reached out for the boy.

“Are you working for commander?” he asked, ignoring Erwin’s comment. Erwin’s eyes widened in shock.

“No!” Erwin replied.

“Yes” Levi countered, “Yes I am, I work on the farm, with him” he said with a grinning smirk, and a point to Erwin. The man frowned at him again.

“Isn’t that right, _commander_?” he said, practically flirting but Erwin didn’t reply or soften his look. The little boy however, was excited.

“Wow! Commander has never had a worker before!”

“Armin, please”

“Do you like the animals?”

 “Uh kind of” Levi speaks before Armin tilts his head to the side.

“Then why did you throw that on the ground?” he asks as innocently as a child could. Levi rose his eyebrows and pursed his lips at the sudden question, it was one thing getting Erwin all pissed about it, but he had forgotten that annoying little children could understand as well. Although, Erwin seemed to be pleased with the reaction as he looked to Levi with a smirk of his own. ‘Curse that attractive hunk’ went through Levi’s head before he looked back to Armin. He didn’t really know what to say so he just tried to give him a smile but it failed, it failed miserably, but Armin returned it with a sweet one.

“Well, aren’t you a little… cutie” he speaks through his teeth, ruffling his hair roughly.

“Commander, can I please play with Levi?”  Armin runs up to Erwin. The man seems a little shocked with his request.

“With Levi? Are you sure, I mean, you’ve only just met him” he asks with a worried look.

“Its ok, he’s in our team isn’t he? Is he a cadet like me?” Armin speaks, and Erwin can’t stop the smile showing on his face. Armin’s bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, it always made Erwin chuckle at his love for assigning ranks. But Levi was just confused by it all.

“Hey kid, I’m no cadet” he called making Armin look over his shoulder.

“Levi don’t-” Erwin warns but Levi continued.

 “And why are you calling your father commander anyway?” to that both Erwin and Armin’s reactions were one of shock. Armin looked to the ground, turning his face back to Erwin, and he placed a large hand on his head.

“You don’t have to worry about that ok” he speaks with such gentleness, Levi sort of felt at fault for something, something he didn’t do.

“I don’t want to play anymore” the little boy’s voice was low. He ran back to the house, pushing Erwin’s hand away and not turning back, it made Erwin sigh. He then look to Levi with a frown, Levi gave him a look saying ‘it’s not my fault’, and then Erwin stood up.

“You should be more cautious of what comes out of your mouth” he says as he picks up the discarded candy and its wrapper. He still didn’t look to Levi and turned to follow Armin back to the house, but before he could take another step Levi grabbed his arm and it made him stiffen. Levi’s hand was resting on Erwin’s bicep, he could feel the hard muscle underneath which tensed at his touch and made his own arm want to turn into jelly. It took a moment for Levi to even speak or remember he wanted to speak until Erwin broke the silence.

“Are you, alright?” He asked, voice questioning, holding a hint of concern and arm relaxing. It shocked Levi from his state and he retracted his arm quickly, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, just... T-thanks for, that” he mumbles, stuttering slightly. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he walks off. Erwin was staring at Levi’s back as he walks off, he could see the tips of his ears coloured a light red making him smile to himself.

“Try doing it yourself next time then” he shouted after him. Levi only replied by flipping him off, to which Erwin shook his head with a smile and made his way back into the house.

Levi was cursing at himself for the way his cheeks just shone their bright colour, and for the shivers that ran down his spine. His trip outside was going to be cut short because of this, he thinks he’s going to stay in his room for the rest of the day.

*

He decided a shower was well needed, the heat of the water left his skin with red blotches but he didn’t mind, the sting of it was helpful in settling his thoughts. He looked to his hand, the one that touched Erwin’s arm, he closed it to a fist before opening it again. The touch to him was reflexive, he hadn’t meant to reach out, but he didn’t want Erwin to follow that little kid to the house, he didn’t want Erwin to be in the house with that woman, especially when he was around to see it.

“What was I thinking” he mumbled to himself before running his hands through his wet hair. He turned so the water would pour on his face, down his chest, the heat was soothing. It _was_ soothing, until a thought, a desire appeared in his mind. He knew it was his body getting back at him for not allowing himself any relief, he’s been stressed out that past month and now he needed a way to ease some of it. -

He cursed at himself for wanting it because he knew the drive was for Erwin. The man who was married, the man who already had a child. But, Levi was willing to push those thoughts aside if only to give himself this moment of satisfaction, he craved it, needed it, wanted to think of Erwin. Levi turned to make sure the door was locked, he still doesn’t trust Hanji to not just burst in at any moment, she seemed the type to do so. Though, once assured he allowed himself the time to relax his body and for his mind to wander.

He pictures Erwin grabbing him with the forced he used on his shirt, towering over him and holding his hands in place, their lips would be inching closer together but he wouldn’t allow the satisfaction of touch. One hand moving down his chest, over his belly to trace the fine muscle under his shirt, Levi hissed at the contact, seeing Erwin’s eyes darken with lust.

“E-Erwin” he whispered, testing how it felt on his tongue. His face heated with the rawness of his own voice, it made him grunt in disapproval but he didn’t stop his actions. Falling to his knees, he knew he was drawing close to finish and his body began to shiver. He bit his lip and imagined the heat of the shower pouring on his back was Erwin’s own body, heavy over his.

“Erwin” he manages to say again, a slight moan mingling as he thought of his own hand as Erwin’s. Giving him what he wants, forgetting about everything else and wanting nothing other than Levi, it made his mouth drop with a deep pant. His breath hitched once before he grits his teeth, and another shiver ran down his spine, sending a jolt of pleasure before he spilled onto his hands and the shower floor.

Levi went limp, his bones felt soft and his skin was still tingling. Trying to regulate his breathing, he watched as his cum was being washed away by the water, as if it never happened. Once he thought he was confident enough to stand on his feet, he left the shower.- A call to Farlan and Isabel was well in order.

*

The blonde woman stood in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil to make tea for lunch. Erwin was sitting on the floor in the living room, helping Armin with his spelling homework. He was trying too hard to look composed, she could tell by the way he was staring with a set frown, his jaw stiffening, before Armin speaks and melts him to his soft features again. It was almost comical to her seeing Erwin like this.

“Erwin, would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a moment?” she asked, making him look up to her, as if she broke him away from his chain of thoughts.

“Oh, sure” he spoke after a moment.

“Well cadet, I’ll leave the rest to you”

“Yes sir!” the little boy spoke excitedly, smile beaming before he scrunched his face into a forced focus on his work. Erwin chuckled lightly before walking behind the kitchen counter.

He was met with the smell of toast and scrambled eggs, one of Armin’s favourite things to eat. She was midway in chopping some cucumbers, the pot set up, waiting for the water. As Erwin poured the hot water, the smell of fresh tea filled the room. It was pleasant enough that Armin made sure to tell them he was going to have a cup.

“Who was that boy you were speaking with outside?” The woman asked, it made Erwin snap his head toward her.

“Who? I don’t... I don’t know who you’re talking about…” He spoke too quickly to be believed, it made her chuckle to herself. She gave him a look with a slight raise of an eyebrow, and he knew there was no way to get out of this conversation, so he sighed, looking back to the tea that was brewing.

“Levi, he’s Hanji’s nephew apparently but he’s just so infuriating” he speaks softly as if it were more to himself.

“Oh, why is that?”

“Well he doesn’t keep his promise, one day he said he would come to the farm to help, I waited for him for half an hour and he didn’t show up... And you know my animals are always on the top of my priorities list”

“Is that what you were arguing about outside?”

“No, uh well it had something to do with it. But that’s not all, after that day he just vanishes, Hanji doesn’t see him, Mike and Nanaba don’t see him, he has no idea how much she was worried about him, if she didn’t know he returned home every night she would have definitely flipped the town upside down to find him. And then he just shows up here as if he has a right to act so… so arrogant and uncaring” he was frowning deeply by now. The woman was listening calmly, she had a small smile playing on her lips. She quite enjoyed seeing Erwin this way, it’s been a while since he showed any emotion at all.

“Have you asked him why he suddenly vanished, there must be a reason”

“I did, all he said was ‘he was busy’, what kind of excuse is that!”

“I guess there really is someone who is good at hiding away their feelings like you” his eyes widen as he looked to her. Her words were true, they both know exactly what she means by them and he had to force himself to relax again, closing his mouth before looking to the floor. The woman walks up to him, placing a soft hand to his cheek and gazing into his crystal blue eyes.

“I don’t think he is much different to you, which is why he frustrates you so much right?”

“I doubt he is” Erwin’s voice is low and he breaks eye contact.

“You don’t know him well enough to say that” she says with a smile. Erwin just pouts, much like a child, and she knew he wasn’t going to add anymore. She moved to grab the plates of eggs and toast before walking out the kitchen.

“I definitely think he’s beating you at your own game” she winked over her shoulder. Erwin smiled to himself ‘beating me at my own game huh’ he thought with slight amusement.

“Then I better get him on my side” he speaks over the counter, the woman looks to him and brushes her hair back to sit behind her ear. She smiled to him knowing full well he finally understands what she meant, and gave him a nod in affirmation.

“Thanks, Marie” he says lovingly.

*

“I said leave me the fuck alone!” Levi has been shouting at Hanji for the past half hour, trying to get her to leave him. This was the first time in what seemed like months that she has seen him, in daylight, she was clinging on to him like a mother who had found her missing child, and she felt like one too.

“How can I! Why did you leave me? I thought something bad happened to you! You’re so short and defenceless” now she was just teasing him, and giggled when he pushed her off. To which she finally agreed, getting enough physical contact for the day, and she fixed her glasses.  
  
“Can you get out of my room now” he growled.   
  
“Aren't you gonna tell me what you've been doing?” She says, now looking at him expectantly.   
  
“Why do you all want to know so bad, just mind your own business”   
  
“You are my business, while living here and being my nephew it makes it my business... I need to know what's bothering you Levi, if I can help out in som-”  
  
“Just shut up” he cuts off and pushes past her. She didn't stop however and kept following. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say, he was old enough to not be lectured, he's not her little nephew and he didn't want her to see him that way.   
  
But just before he could walk out the front door she grabs him by the arm and forced him to look at her. They stare at each other for what seemed like hours, trying to break one another through gaze alone before Hanji let off a soft sigh.   
  
“This isn't the underground Levi, were your family”  
  
“You're nothing like them”  
  
“Well we can be if you let us, we haven't done anything to hurt you but if we have just tell me and I'll fix it” he grits his teeth at her words. Why are they so kind to him? He doesn't want it, doesn't know what to do with it.  
  
“Sh-shut up” he mumbles angrily, trying to pry his arm out of her grip.   
  
“I didn’t take you in for Kenny’s sake, I wanted to get you out of that environment, I know you're capable of better, we all do” her voice was stern yet softens near the end, it made him frown but he felt strange, not anger, not detest, it was pricking and new, he didn't know what to do.   
  
“Just stop already!” He says above her, before ripping his arm away and made his way to the door. Levi swung it open and went to stomp his way out, but was stopped. He and Hanji now stared in wonder at the sight in front of them.   
  
“Oh, hello Hanji, Levi” Erwin nodded as a greeting to both “I hope I didn’t catch you both at a bad time?” silence, they stare at each other for a moment, none of them knowing what to say.  
  
“What the fuck happened to you?” Levi finally decided, getting straight to the point.  
  
“Watch your language Levi” Erwin replied. He stood at the door with Marie and Armin, all dripping wet but there was no trace of rain outside, not even a cloud to suggest.   
  
“Uh, I think something is wrong with the pipes in my house, they all just seemed to burst.... And well, my house is flooded” he says almost defeated, Hanji then pushed Levi to the side.   
  
“Then don’t just stand there! Come on in!” She says with a smile and an arm extended.   
  
“Petra, would you tend to the guests needs, especially little Armin here, he must be freezing” she calls for the passing maid. The girl nodded firmly and made her way to the door. Levi however, was just staring at the wonderful sight before him, and boy was he glad Hanji had stalled him those few minutes, he would have been kicking himself if he missed this.   
  
Erwin’s t-shirt was completely wet and clung to his body, his arms, his chest, his abdomen, if he weren't wearing a singlet underneath, a white one Levi notes, then he would have been able to see everything in detail, he was sure. The way his muscle was flexing as he was holding the little boy in his arms was divine, Levi never thought he'd feel all swoony by the site of an attractive man, as he, holding a child, fatherly figure indeed but he felt horrible for thinking of Erwin in a not so friendly way.   
  
Petra then takes Armin off Erwin and carries him toward the stairs, Marie follows stating they should probably shower and find some clean clothes.   
  
“Oh Erwin, Levi will show you to the closest bathroom”  
  
“What!” Levi protests.   
  
“Uh, t-that won't be necessary really, I have to head back to make sure nothing else is, uh, broken...” He seems to trail off. Both Levi and Erwin were looking to each other, it was as if they both had something to say but they didn't know what or how. The room was now filling with an awkward silence, before Levi cleared his throat.   
  
“Yeah, uh I was just leaving too” they knew they were trying to escape the others presence. Hanji just looked between them for a moment, she was the one that suggested the opinion but they were talking to each other as if she wasn't even there. But it wasn't long until Levi just frowned and pushed past him, leaving Hanji and Erwin to their own.   
  
*  
It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, there was nothing here for Levi to even do to be considered bad. The town was in the opposite direction anyway, if they knew he was just walking around a stupid forest they'd probably just leave him to his own. But why did they care about him anyway, he wanted to hate it but couldn't which made him angrier. He actually loved how nice they were and he wanted it, he wants to live a peaceful life but he wants it with Farlan and Isabel, they deserve it more than he does he was sure of it.  
  
Levi sighed to himself before sitting on the ground that was covered in leaves and warm grass. The sun was setting quickly, leaving the forest with rays of gold and orange, the soft breeze carried the smell of dried leaves and bark, the smell of dirt and earthly nature, it was somewhat calming. He leaned his back on a tree and tilted his head to lean against it. He wish he could bring them here.

Back in the undergrounds he wasn’t living with Kenny, he did have a room to go to when he wanted, but Kenny never allowed Isabel or Farlan one foot inside the gates to his ‘pristine’ home. He spoke about them as if they were dirty rats, but they were nothing like that. Sure, Levi had ended up in a few fights but it was all to protect them and he doesn’t regret it, they were good people who managed to get stuck in a horrible place.

But here, the people were forgiving, kind, and warm. Levi pictured the look on Isabel’s face if she got praised, how it’ll light up and she’d give her toothy grin, perhaps she’d work in the bakery with Nanaba, she did like children. Farlan would probably prefer the library with Moblit, or maybe even work alongside Hanji. Before he knew it he was smiling to himself, but he knew it couldn’t be possible, there was no way Hanji would let them all stay in her place considering their background.

Then again, if she was willing to take him in after what he had done, then maybe she'll consider it, of course it'll mean he'd have to explain what happened. Levi sighed angrily at the thought, he knew no matter how much he could tell her he didn't actually kill anyone, he was sure she wouldn't believe him, much like Kenny.   
  
The situation is too coincidental, and was much easier for them to point fingers at someone who fits the criteria of that sort of crime. Levi looked to his phone, he opened up the group message and his fingers lingered over the keypad. Then the thought came to him, ‘would they even want to live here?’ That'll mean leaving their home, their friends, everything they were used to. This could be considered selfish of him to want them to live here with him, but Levi didn't want to go back there, as much as he wanted to deny that.   
  
The air smelt clear, the grass was bright and covered large fields rather than small patches, his shoes didn't become covered in mud from the trampled terrain. It was cleaner in general here, and he was going to try, but he decided to speak with Hanji first.   
  
*  
The butler led him to a small office on the top floor of her mansion. The door was already half open and he could hear her mutter about some experiment she's doing, she sounded just and excited as always.   
  
Levi gives a brief knock before standing at the door to be greeted inside. His eyes immediately scanned the room. It was filled with papers everywhere, there were two seats in front of her small desk and Moblit sat in one, turning to see who was at the door.   
  
“Oh” her voice was somewhere between startled and shocked, it only made his frown deepen.   
  
“I thought you had left? Don't worry about that, come take a seat, what can I do for you?” She speaks all at once, answering herself before she gestured to the seat beside Moblit, who was simply smiling.   
  
“Uh, actually” Levi tried to soften his look and took two steps in.   
  
“I wanted to speak to you about something... Something private” he hints and he's thankful Moblit doesn't take any offence and he takes his leave, closing the door softly behind him. Now it was just the two of them, Levi shuffled on his feet and Hanji was just smiling patiently. He could feel the words coming up and getting stuck in his throat, the result, making him look like a fish.   
  
With a sigh he finally took a seat, looking around the room to find some confidence in his words, or something to even start with. Yet the wait seemed to allow time for Hanji to ponder upon scenarios of what he wanted to say, it made her smile slowly disappear into worry.   
  
“L-Levi, is... Is something wrong?” She was hesitant, it was the first time Levi has heard her speak so cautiously, as if to not scare him away. He gave her his attention now.   
  
“Well, I have a favour to ask” he said softly, it made her eyebrows rise.   
  
“Ok” she said to urge him on.   
  
“I..... I want to stay in this town” he mutters, and notes the beaming smile on her face. She seems to be shaking, trying to contain her happiness as Levi continued.   
  
“But, I want Farlan and Isabel to live here too” now there was silence. One where she had to take in what he said, he now noted her dulled excitement. Levi could tell she was looking for words, her eyes flicked to the side and she was about to speak up, about to say whatever lie formed itself first, but she couldn't and sighed.   
  
“Look, Levi, I know how you feel but-”   
  
“We won't be a hassle, I'll make sure we'll all work and pay for the stay” he tried to persuade, but admittedly, that skill wasn't up his ally. Hanji seemed to give him sympathetic eyes which made his features harden.   
  
“You know that's not the issue here”  
  
“Then I'll move out, well stay in a small house somewhere and-”  
  
“Levi” Hanji stopped him. Her look was now serious.   
  
“Bringing you here was hard enough, our police department is overlooking your crimes just so you can live peacefully, I don't think they'll accept two more”  
  
“But doesn't your friend work there, what was his name again, Stiles or something?”  
  
“You mean Nile?”  
  
“Yeah, the balding one” Hanji tried to stifle laughter before she spoke again.   
  
“He's so uptight, you think he will let your duo in this town so you can 'gang up' again, because that's what it sounds like”  
  
“What no!”  
  
“Then what's the idea? Why do you want me to go through all of this?”  
  
“Because! .... Because they deserve a peaceful life more than I do, they did nothing wrong”  
  
“They're just as guilty as you are Levi”  
  
“No they aren't, they weren’t involved in the last crime, it wasn't our fault that man died”  
  
“They were with you at the ti-”  
  
“They came to see if I was ok” their voices were raised and none of them realised until they were silent. Levi's voice still echoing within his own ears, he grits his teeth before forcing himself to continue.   
  
“That man was a dirty old pervert, him and his men tried to harass Isabel, you think I'm just gonna sit there and turn my face away. Fuck no, he had what was coming for him”  
  
“You should have turned him in to the police”  
  
“And get ourselves arrested at the same time? They don't care for underground citizens, you know that already” Levi sat back in his seat, arms folded. Hanji was now looking to the papers on her desk, but wasn't actually focusing on them.   
  
“But murder?” She muttered, Levi now visibly tensed.   
  
“Did you have to kill him Levi?” When her eyes met his again they were pleading, asking him for some confirmation, some story as to why he'd do such a thing, it left a pang in his chest.   
  
“I.... I wasn't the one who killed him” he said simply and averted his gaze. Hanji scoffed softly making him frown deeply.   
  
“Levi, you were the only one there”  
  
“No I wasn't” his voice grim, Hanji looked as if she wanted to believe him, so he took it as an invitation to keep talking.   
  
“I admit I did torture the man quite a bit, my intentions were to cut off his hands but that's it” Hanji’s face scrunched as if to say ‘that's not much better’, but he paid no attention.   
  
“Then, as I was telling him I’d never give him the chance to touch her again, someone walked in, they were tall and covered head to toe, I couldn't see a bit of skin... I was in shock as he pulled out a gun, I thought it was one of his men and that I were dead for sure, but once my eyes caught up to the sound, the man in front of me had a bullet in his head and the gun man had disappeared” he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable from the memory of blood that managed to get on him.   
  
“Farlan and Isabel heard and came to see what happen, as far as they knew none of us had guns” Levi fixed a look back to Hanji as she listened quietly.   
  
“When they found his body I was blamed, Kenny wanted to keep his business name so kicked me out of town before anyone could find out anything” Hanji was resting her chin on her hands that were propped on the desk. She seemed to be considering the situation, wondering if it were a lie or the truth. Levi was nervous, his leg wanted to bounce letting out his tension and he swallows thickly.   
  
“Well... There's a fifty-fifty chance that was made up” she said, it made Levi practically fume but before he could burst she continued.   
  
“But, if you can get yourself settled in town and prove you're a changed person, I could probably persuade Nile” she gave a small smile that looked like a flicker of hope for Levi. He felt something rise in his chest, determination, excitement, he couldn't think of it, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.   
  
Levi stood up and returned a soft look with an even softer ‘thank you’.


	4. They belong in the past

The sky was still grey and the air was crisp, it bit at his cheeks and the tip of his nose, turning them a dark shade of pink. The silence was comforting though, it was the sound of a sleeping town. No one was awake this early, not even chirping bugs or singing birds, the only thing that joined him on his walk through the town was dust being pushed about by the slight breeze and the sound of his dragging feet.

Levi could feel the dark colour beneath his eyes deepen as he reached the gate to Erwin’s farm, he was finally here to help. He didn’t understand why Erwin would want him to work, and so early. He knew just about nothing when it came to farm work, and coming here at this time every day would take its toll on him if it was like this all week, he was sure of it.

As he approached the small house, he noted that there was no glow coming from inside, if he didn’t know any better he would have convinced himself that this house was abandoned. Maybe it was the dark grey hue of the sky, how it casts large shadows upon everything it touches, it was somewhat creepy, and to add to the eerie atmosphere was the shuffled movement of the animals. Levi curled his lip in disinterest, he was regretting this already.

But he had to bring himself back to the matter at hand, and that was helping Erwin in his dumb farm. He gave the door a good sharp knock, twice, and waited. The wait stretched on, until he was looking around and his mind began to wander again, allowing a small hint of fear wanting to take over him as winds of icy cold blew, yet he only cursed and pointedly knocked again. If Erwin wasn’t going to open then he was going back home, he wasn’t going to waste his time standing out in the cold.

Just as he ended that thought the door opens slowly, and a blond head peaked out, it was Erwin. Once he noticed Levi standing there his eyes widened with shock before he opened the door the rest of the way.

“Levi? Is everything alright?” he asks with concern, it made Levi grit his teeth.

“Yeah, can I come in or what?” was his response.

“O-oh, sure. Just be careful the floor is still a bit wet, you might want to keep your shoes on” Erwin explained as Levi walked in. He was instantly met with a strong smell of mould, it made him cover his mouth and nose with his hand.

“Ugh fuck, it stinks in here” he exclaimed. Erwin huffed as an attempted to laugh but it failed.

“Well, it did flood in here yesterday, I’m not sure if you remember” Then the memory came back to him, Erwin’s wet shirt stuck to him and he felt his cheeks heat slightly against the cold.

“I was just trying to clean a few things and get most the water out, but I thinks it’s pretty much soaked into everything by now” he sighed.

Levi looked around the house, it was small yet big enough for a small family. The kitchen was part of the living room but it was separated by a bench top, and three doors were visible on the left side of the room. They were all open to let it air out he guessed as he walked toward the couches, his shoes making squished sounds as he did. The coffee table was covered in books and pencils, as well as wet toys, they were Armin’s.

“So” Erwin snapped him out of his thoughts, his pants and shirt sleeves were rolled up and Levi only now noticed the slight strain in his face.

“What brings you here at this time? Did Hanji send you?”

“No, I came to work…. You did hire me remember” Levi spoke matter of fact, as if this occurred just the other day. Erwin looked notably shocked and scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, right….” He trailed off, it made Levi frown at his response.

“Look, I really need this ok, I made a deal with Hanji” he spoke pointedly, fearing Erwin was going to tell him to go home. In any other circumstance Levi would happily walk off, but he couldn’t do that now, he needed Erwin to pay him. The man just eyed him, as if trying to break down the stern face he wore, and he just knew that Erwin caught the glimpse of fear in his eyes, because his features seem to soften and his shoulders relaxed, as if he gave in to a debate within his head.

“Alright fine” he said, voice stern and low. He made his way to Levi, standing tall in front of him and looked to him with eyes that held nothing close to pity or friendliness. No, his eyes were mean and cold, the piercing blue bright as ever.

“But you must do _exactly_ as I say and always be here same time, and not a moment later. I take my farm very seriously so if you mess up I won’t allow you to work here anymore, do you understand” Levi let a silence grow, holding up his gaze, he couldn’t help it.

“Yes sir, commander sir” to that Erwin’s eyes narrowed slightly, it made him smirk mischievous as he was.

*

He didn’t know if Erwin was doing this on purpose or if this was just the daily activities of a farmer, but Levi hated it already. The sun was up and now half way through the day, he had sweated through his shirt because he decided to wear a hoodie, and he could just feel all the burning strains in his body. Erwin however, looked as if he were just taking a stroll in the park as they held bunches of hay for the horses. Levi could hardly hold two, and Erwin walks by with four staked over each other, he couldn’t even see where he was going Levi was sure of it.

“Hurry up Levi, the horses don’t like to wait too long” Erwin chimed, seeming to love how his face was in a deep scowl. Levi dropped the hay stacks on the floor to wipe off the sweat from his face.

“Need me to carry those off you?” it was a tease, not an innocent question, it made Levi growl before pulling off his hoodie. He’s had enough of the stuffy heat, and besides he wore a singlet (which was most likely soaked). But as he did so Erwin gave him a wolf whistle.

“Putting on a show isn’t going to make me go easy on you, if you’re wanting to get paid that is” he turned away and gave a small wink before continuing to the horse stable.  Levi only glared before picking the stacks back up and followed the annoying blond, this was a horrible day.

Levi was raised in a mansion, his uncle was never around so he would always be on his own. When he was younger he never left the house much, it was only during his teenage years when he, Isabel and Farlan were able to go wherever they liked. But even then, the undergrounds never had animals such as these, sure they had cats and dogs, maybe some rats, but never cows or sheep. Erwin’s deep laughter reminded him of that as his face turned red from embarrassment.

“Shut up you turd!” Levi snapped. The man then tried to stifle his laughter, holding his hand up in surrender. He didn't mean to laugh so hard, but it was just so satisfying to see Levi struggle after causing him so much anger.

“Here let me help” he offered, he wasn't totally cruel.

“No” Levi mumbled in reply. Erwin raised an eyebrow at the shorter man.

“Hey, don't be like that, come on let me help” he says more innocently this time.

“Fuck off” Levi grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off, he never wants anything to do with sheep, or feeding them ever again.

Erwin’s face held a small smile, it wasn't uncommon for people to freak out while bringing food to the sheep, especially when they come bolting toward you. But the reactions never cease to make him laugh, Levi's in particular. The way he threw the food bowl, stumbled back, and landed flat on his butt was hilarious, and the pout he's wearing now made him look adorable.

Like a child, Erwin thought to himself, adorable in a childlike way, yeah.

The man picked up the abandoned food bowl, it still held some content of food so he walked over to the sulking Levi.

“They don't mean to charge at you in a scary way, they were just excited”

“That wasn't excitement, they had murder in their weird, long eyes!” Levi glared at the animals, who were innocently eating anything that fell to the floor. Erwin sighed amusedly, before patting Levi on the back.

“Come, I’ll help you this time” he speaks, but just before Levi had any time to react, Erwin wrapped his arm around him, trapping the smaller man between his arms and the bowl in front.

“Wh-what are you d-” Levi stutters.

“Now hold the bowl and walk toward them slowly” Erwin spoke smoothly, as if talking to a child and as much as Levi hated it, he wondered why he was so scared of sheep in the first place. He griped the bowl as Erwin told him too and moved forward with Erwin’s body. The sheep look up and begin to jog toward them, sending Levi’s heart rate up a notch.

“Fuck” he cursed beneath his breath and scrunched his eyes close, head hitting against Erwin’s chest trying not to look at them.

“There we go, good” Erwin’s voice was pleased, the calmness seemed to radiate into Levi’s own body and he managed to open his eyes again. In front of him, two sheep were eating out the bowl delightedly, it made him give a shaky sigh of relief.

“See, they mean no harm” Erwin says, making Levi look up to him with a sense of accomplishment and a smile to show it.

“Yeah” he spoke before thinking, sounding happier than he would have liked. But soon enough he noticed their faces were close together, and suddenly he could feel Erwin’s defined body pressed against him. It felt like there was a strange allure, something that made them stay like that for a moment, and Levi’s eyes travelled down his face to the man’s lips before going back to his eyes. Erwin realised soon after and cleared his throat before moving away.

“You did it” he said with an awkward chuckle which turned into a huff. Levi nodded with a small smile before turning his face back to the sheep. It left Erwin with more time to watch him and wonder what it was he just felt.

“Well uh” he spoke suddenly “I’ll just go… check the cows”

“Ok” Levi said simply, making Erwin nod awkwardly in return before walking off. Levi was now alone with his thoughts and the sheep, he smiled knowingly to himself, almost giddy before he cursed at himself. He didn’t want to feel giddy, what was he a child? But still. He looked in Erwin’s direction to him petting the cows and huffed.

*

The sun was setting now, the sky turning a deep orange, and they were getting ready to put the animals back in their houses for the night. But then Erwin notices Marie at the front, and decides that it was time for a quick break.

Once Armin notices Levi walking close behind Erwin, his eyes widened.

“Commander! Uncle Levi!” he called cheerfully, it made both Erwin and Levi’s eyebrow fly off their faces.

“What the fuck? Kid don’t call me that” he says as Armin cuddles Erwin’s leg. The little boy looks to him with his blue eyes, and Levi can just see how alike he and Erwin are, it always shot pangs of jealousy within him.

“I wanted to call you captain, but Hanji said I should call you Uncle Levi”

“How about just Levi”

“You know, I actually like captain a lot more, maybe I’ll promote you” Erwin decides to barge in, it made Armin smile brightly.

“And I have a favour to ask of the captain” he smiles towards Levi. Levi could only stare at him, his lips pursed because he hasn’t seen Erwin with such a kind face ever since the night at Nanaba’s place. It made his heart flutter slightly as he spoke again.

“Would you mind taking Armin near the pond, he has some work to finish but can’t do it inside the house” Levi rose an eyebrow at his request.

“And you can’t take him yourself?”

“Marie and I have some other things to attend to, it would really help, please, _captain_ ” Erwin winked, it made Levi blush. But with a huff of anger he accepted and began to walk in the direction of the small duck pond. Soon Armin jogged along, clutching his book to his chest, trying to keep up with him before they stop near a tree where the small boy sat happily. Levi however, just stood, staring in Erwin’s direction and snarled as he saw them both walk inside the house, Erwin holding the door open for her of course.

“Is something wrong, captain?”  Armin inquires, making Levi snap out of his death glare and look to the little boy. With a sigh he shook his head.

“No, just finish your work” Armin looked to his book before fixing a shy look to Levi.

“Can you help me?” he asks softly. It managed to pull on Levi’s heart strings, so he sat in front of Armin with his legs crossed.

“Yeah” he sighed “What question?” trying to make his voice as soft as he could.

After he was done helping the boy with some maths Armin began to work on his spelling, which he proudly said he didn’t need any help on. So, Levi had no other distractions to keep him from staring at the cottage, it’s been well over thirty minutes, he thinks, and there was no sign of them coming out yet, what was he supposed to do here? Mind the kid till dark, he didn’t sign up for babysitting.

“Are you angry at commander?” Armin speaks, observant as ever. Levi raises an eyebrow as the boy is just writing away in his book. He actually didn’t know what to answer to that, he wanted to say no, but he also wanted to say yes.

“What’s it matter” he resorted to the simple answer.

“You gave him a frown before, did he do something mean?” Armin speaks, now looking up from his work.

“No, nothing” it was a mutter under his breathe.

“Because he always tells me, Armin if I ever make you sad or mad, just tell me and I’ll make it better again” Armin tries his best to imitate Erwin’s deep voice, which in turn made Levi laugh. It made Armin smile, yet for some reason Levi thought it seemed as if it was the first in a long time, the way the little boy’s eyes curled, it was strange but now that he thinks about it, he never really sees the boy smile other than when he sees Erwin. Most of the time he just looks neutral, as if he wasn’t paying attention to things around him.

“Yeah, well he is your dad, he’s meant to say that to you” Levi dismisses with a hand, laying back to rest on them. But this got Armin looking a little confused.

“Uh, h-he is not my dad…” it was a mumble, as if he were unsure whether to say it out loud or not. Levi took his time to process it as it seemed to slip past him for a moment before registering.

“Wait, what?” he blinked, Armin looks around as if it were a secret and leans in with his small hand covering the side of his mouth as he spoke.

“He’s my uncle” Levi suddenly felt awkward, but slightly happy, there was a mix of emotions going through him and he wasn’t sure which one is the suitable reaction. But Armin seemed to be waiting for him to say something, maybe sympathy? But Levi was never really good at giving something he doesn’t actually feel. He sat up and folded his arms across his chest, eyes going back to the cottage in thought.

“So, why do you live with him?” he spoke his thoughts aloud. Armin looks back to his book and it looks like he had a slight pout.

“I can’t live with him… not yet” it made Levi frown in question making Armin shrug.

 “Aunt Marie said I have to be patient” it was a mutter. It was the first time he actually saw this kid show any kind of attitude, he seemed to be such a mummies little boy, upholding the perfect look.

“Cadet Armin and Captain Levi! Come on back” Erwin calls out, Armin pops his head up with a smile and starts to pack away his things as Levi looks to the man now standing at the front, with Marie close behind. The little boy gets up excitedly before turning to Levi.

“Come on Captain, we have to go” Armin grabs hold of Levi’s hand and pulls him along. Levi lets himself be pulled before Armin drops his hand to race into Erwin’s open arms, the man laughs lightly and made Levi wish he could be the one to do that, his arms look like they’d make him feel safe and wanted.

“Thank you, Levi” the woman spoke, bringing him out of his daydream to stare at her. Her smile was warm and knowing, it made him want to raise an eyebrow before Armin cuts in.

“Can I stay with Uncle today, please” he extended the last word of his sentence as if that will make her say yes.

“Oh, I don’t think you can just yet, the house is still too smelly for you to stay”

“Aw no fair” he pouts.

“Well, I’m just going to be staying at Hanji’s place so maybe he can come, what do you think Levi?” Erwin mentions his name and soon all eyes were on him. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know Erwin was going to stay with them he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks in confusion.

“What?” he says simply, and Erwin seemed to huff in amusement with a small smile.

“Do you think Hanji would mind if I bring Armin for today?” he rephrases his sentence.

“Ohh” Levi stated with understanding. He doesn’t really know what to say though, he wasn’t really Hanji to say whether or not she would mind, but then again he also knew she loves company so maybe she wouldn’t. Besides, Levi was thinks he actually likes this kid, he was smart.

“Of course not” he said and Armin shouted a ‘hooray!’ before wiggling out of Erwin’s arms.

“Ok, be careful now” Marie states as the little boy hold Levi’s hand again, it made him smile to himself.

“I will aunt Marie! Captain is going to be with us!” He says with a smile before she bends down to place a soft kiss to the boy’s cheek.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow then”

“Sure” Erwin waves as she walks out the gates.

“I’m just going to bring a few papers for Hanji to look over, you boys wait for me ok” he says more to Armin.

“Okay” he chimes as Erwin ruffles his hair lightly, he briefly looked to Levi, it was quick but held such affection it sent a shiver down his spine. He was left standing there with Armin as he blabbed away at how fun it’s going to be with the three of them and if he could sleep beside him since he didn’t like the dark, but Levi wasn’t really paying much attention to that, he was just smiling to himself.

*

They began walking toward Hanji’s mansion, Armin was in between them holding both their hands and telling Erwin about his day at school. Levi couldn’t help but feel strange, it wasn’t like he was part of the family it was as if he was eavesdropping on their lives, forcing to be a part of it and he suddenly felt bad for even holding this little boys hand. But as he let his grip slip the little boy holds tighter and stops his talking midway to look at Levi.

“Are you tired?” he questions innocently, and Levi just huffs.

“Yeah, I guess” he states before Armin smiles to him simply.

“Don’t worry, commander can carry you, he’s so strong he always carried me when I’m tired” the boy was just too innocent.

“N-no that’s fine” he says and looks to Erwin who was chuckling with a light blush on his cheeks. The man didn’t say anything in return.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” Levi states a little irritated this time.

“Armin, why don’t you walk ahead” Erwin interrupts and the little boy jogs ahead of the two but stays within a close distance. Then Erwin stands closer to Levi.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just trying to be helpful” Erwin smiles and he pouts.

“I know that” was all he said. They continued walking in silence and watched Armin as he was jumping on dry leaves, leaping from one to the other.

 It reminded Levi of how much he used to like doing that, and he felt warm again as the sun was setting, painting the town a deep orange and gold as he watched the boy walk so freely, he doesn’t remember feeling so at peace before, the little boy didn’t need to watch his step or keep a look out for anyone lurking in the dark, no one in this town did.

He was content with that thought, he didn’t want this little boy to feel that, ever. Just then he felt a soft brush against his knuckles and both he and Erwin looked to each other. Their hands had accidently touched and Levi felt his cheeks reddened before he looked away gruffly and shoved his hands into his hoodie.

“Sorry” Erwin mumbles, voice light with embarrassment himself before Armin’s calls out.

“Commander! It’s your statue!” Armin was smiling wide as he stood in front of it, and it made Levi realise he hadn’t ever brought it up before.

“I want to be like them one day” the little boy speaks and copies the salute of the soldiers. Erwin chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“You already are, and you’re the strongest cadet I know” he says and salutes back. Levi wondered why he felt familiarity in the actions.

“Why did you make this?” he suddenly asks, making Erwin drop his hands and look to him.

“Oh, there are books about this, that long ago this land was filled with beasts, and people risked their lives to reclaim it, many died but in the end they won, when I read about it I was just filled with a sort of guilt I guess, I’m not sure, so I took it upon myself to build this for them” Levi could see it his eyes, Erwin was feeling the same way he did when he thought about it.

“Mike said that uncle has a mind like the commander in the book” Armin added.

“Which is where my nickname came from” Erwin laughs and then goes to pick up Armin, he turns to smile at Levi who was staring at the statue.

“I really like it”

*

They were soon at Hanji’s mansion, Armin wanted to play in the garden so Erwin let him go and Levi went his own way to find the woman herself. She was in her study room and he knocks once before walking in.

“Hey, Erwin brought the kid to sleep here today” he speaks making Hanji look up from her work.

“Oh Armin is here again, that’s ok, where are they?” She asks and goes back to writing about her experiments. Levi shrugged, even if she didn’t see him and they were quiet for a moment. The sound of the pen scratching on the paper was loud in his ears before he decided to say what was on his mind.

“About Farlan and Isabel” he starts, she hums for him to continue. He fidgets slightly.

“I was thinking, maybe they can just stay here for a little while you know, change your mind about them” he speaks, the thought of Armin walking happily down the street comes up in his mind again, if he brings them here they’ll understand how great it is, and he’ll feel so much better that they are safe in this town. Hanji stops what she’s doing and turns to face him, fixing her glasses atop her head.

“Levi, you’ve barely started working, I think it might be a distraction” she speaks honestly and he scrunches his face in annoyance.

“It’s not that I don’t want them here, but just show me I can rely on you a little more” there was a moment silence, however Levi didn’t reply, he simply walked out the room and close the door behind him.

He was frustrated with his situation, he hated the fact that he couldn’t bring them here, they were his family and he needed them, wanted them to be safe. Levi walks into his room and closes the door, he sighed loudly before going to the bathroom connected to his room.

Walking to the toilet at the opposite end, he pulled his pants down and threw open the toilet lid, making a loud bang. Suddenly he heard water sloshing and something come up from the bathtub beside him. Levi yelped and flinched away from it, catching himself against the sink counter. But once he realised who it was he frowned.

“Erwin? What the fuck are you doing in my room” he spits, the man was staring at him before looking away almost shyly. Levi realises his pants were still down and pulled them up hastily.

“I didn’t know this was your room, I asked a maid to show me to a spare room and she lead me here” he spoke but Levi wasn’t listening, instead he was staring at Erwin’s massive pecs just out in the open, glistening with water, almost calling him. After a moment he realised Levi hasn’t replied and looked to him to find that he was indeed staring intently at his chest.

Erwin felt embarrassment heat his face before he covered his chest with his arm as if he were being violated. It made Levi raise his eyebrow.

“Oh come on, you saw my dick that’s nothi-” before he could finish his sentence a loud knock was at the door.

“Guys it’s time for dinner, hurry up!” it was Hanji, and she surprisingly walked off, and how did she know they were both in here anyway? ‘She planned this’ was the only explanation in Levis mind. He looked back to Erwin.

“Fine, whatever take your time I’ll go down stairs” he states and leaves as fast as he could without looking back.

But at the dinner table it was even more awkward than expected. It wasn’t the silence because they were all speaking to each other, talking about their day, there wasn’t a moment peace, but it wasn’t the constant chatter either.

Sure Levi kept his mouth shut the majority of the time, but his eyes would occasionally meet with Erwin’s and he would look away with a small smile, it drove Levi mad, he didn’t understand it but it was making him squirm on the inside.

 “You can sleep in Levi’s room” Hanji spoke and it was the only thing Levi picked up the whole time.

“What?” he said, eyebrows furrowed. Yet he already had no say because Armin’s eyes lit up brighter than he had ever seen and it was aimed at him.

“I WANNA SLEEP WITH CAPTAIN!” he said and Levi felt like sinking in his chair, he doesn’t even know how to look after children, what if he peed? Does he wear nappies to bed? Levi didn’t want to change him. He grimaced at the thought and Erwin seemed to read his mind.

“I’ll join if that’s not a problem” he tried to fix the situation but made it worse.

“Yeah whatever” he played off coolly if not for Armin’s sake, but he was screaming on the inside. However, it wasn’t as bad as he expected, it probably was because Erwin was there, he made sure to take him to the bathroom, helped him change and was tucking him in the bed now with a story in hand, all Levi had to do was be there it seems.

He ignored the little smiles Armin would shoot his way and typed on his phone, Isabel and Farlan would never believe his luck.

_L: We’re in bed_

_I: WHAT! Why are you telling us don’t make him wait!_

_F: Yeah we don’t want the details_

“Levi” the voice snapped him out of his zone and he realised he was smiling to himself while reading the messages. He looked to Erwin who was smiling back and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you mind just dimming your light, Armin keeps wanting to look at your screen” he says and he’s so thankful for the warning because this kid can read. He promptly does it and turns to his side so the back of the phone is facing them, just to be safe.

_L: No fucking yet, there’s a kid here_

_F: His kid is with you??_

_L: Wait, it’s not his kid, he’s actually the uncle_

_I: what_

_F: what? … Then… why isn’t he with his parents?_

Levi raised an eyebrow and looked over his phone, Erwin was holding the book up between him and Armin and was reading out loud. He actually never thought of Armin’s parents, they acted so naturally together that it never even crossed his mind but now, he wanted to know, why the hell is this kid in the bed?

“Erwin” he speaks but the man just looks to him briefly before looking back to the book, not stopping his sentence and held up a finger to indicate ‘one moment’. Levi sighed to himself and looked back to his phone.

_L: I don’t know, I’m asking now_

_I: Cockblocked ahaha_

But it was a few moments before the little boy slept and Erwin put the book neatly away before climbing back in bed. Levi waited for him to initiate the conversation before stating his question.

“Where are Armin’s parents?” he said quietly as to not wake the kid. But the look on Erwin’s face was as if he had just slapped him. The blond looked to the sleeping boy before averting his gaze, it seems he was trying to avoid the question, but Levi wasn’t going to let him off that easy, they’re in bed and Armin is here, this situation could have gone differently, he needs to know.

“T-they…” he stutters and Levi frowned at his awkward behaviour “They’ve passed away” he all but muttered, eyes fixed to the blanket in front of him, tucking the boy in even more than he already was, fidgeting. Levi was slightly shocked at the news, a lump forming in his throat and fingers going stiff.

_I: Did you ask?_

Appears on the screen and his eyes dart to it before going back to Erwin’s face.

“How?” he spoke so softly that Erwin barely heard. He looked up to Levi before having to recall what happened, swallowing thickly.

“They were robbed, everything taken and they were left for dead, we didn’t know until a few days after it happened since they were going on a holiday together, so we couldn’t help them” his voice lowered and looked to Armin to make sure he was sleeping. There was silence between them, heavy before Erwin spoke again.

“She was my sister you know, my only sister” he sounded sullen before adding “You understand right” he looked up to him through golden lashes and a ghost of a smile on his face, a sad smile he thought and damn if he didn’t look so hot before. But he didn’t really understand what he meant, if he was talking about Isabel she was still living, and he wasn’t going to let her die, he wouldn’t, he was going to bring her here, the both of them.

“I’m sorry for your loss” he says simply, it made Erwin’s shoulders relax, he didn’t even realise he had tensed up. Then the man rolled to lie on his back with a long sigh.

“No point in worrying about that now though, I still have Armin” he seemed to be speaking more to himself, his eyes were closed and Levi took it as a hint to end it there.


End file.
